Imagination
by Whenthemoonhitsyoureyes
Summary: What happens when one day you return from school...and your parents are officially divorced? Your Father wants to change the rules to the house and more!This is based on the pride and predudice time. so it is not modern! Not pride and predudice but my awesome version!Minor Swearing. Please review and enjoy! p.s my first fanfiction so please be nice. Please please PLEASE REVIRW!
1. The seperation

**CHAPTER 1: The separation**

I decided to walk home instead of catching a ride in Mr. Jones's wagon. I kicked the pebbles as I walked writing down new ideas in my small notebook for stories. As I passed through the beautiful forest I climbed the hill. Up the top was the best view of my house. We lived on a huge farmland with giant cherry trees which were great for climbing! It was great just like everything was the best it could ever be until I got home that afternoon. Mother was sitting in the living room, red in the face, like she had been crying. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes; I sat next to her and hugged her tight.

"Mother?" I asked her, "Are you ok?"

She looked at me and nodded. I stood up to go into the kitchen to make her a cup of tea. I was ten and couldn't quite reach the top shelves were the cups were. I looked for Father. Nowhere, he was nowhere. I walked back into the kitchen to resume the making of the tea. Father was in there making coffee.

"Father," I giggled, "Mother asked for tea not coffee,"

Father usually got that wrong.

"This is not for your mother sweetie, it is for me," he explained.

I looked at him confusingly. He always made her tea or coffee. Why not now? I resumed trying to get tea off the top shelf. I still couldn't reach. Then mother walked into the room she stopped and stood looking at my dad.

"Oh so came back from your bloody little trip in the car?" she said sternly,

"Yes and I was hoping you wouldn't find out!" he shouted,

"Why would you do this to me!" she shouted back,

"You criticize me and you never appreciate my thoughts! You always say how I have lost my imagination!" he argued,

"It is true! Does that girl of yours have a imagination?" mother screamed,

"Yes but you would never think she does, she is calm and went to proper college for proper people like me and not you!" Dad shouted,

"Just because I didn't go to business college and had fun at my college that was proper doesn't mean anything! You were the one who lost your imagination at that college!" Mother shouted,

They wouldn't stop shouting at each other I backed away scared. There was swearing from both my parents, they never swear like this. Why would they fight, they never fight. I ran into my room crying, everything was falling apart. I soon fell asleep and dreamed about everything being back together. I woke up in the morning to find my mother holding me in her arms. She saw me wake and squeezed me tight.

"Mother, what has happened," I asked,

"Nothing honey just that you won't be seeing me in a while," she was crying,

"Mother why are you crying and where are you going?" I asked her wiping away her tears,

"Honey I am going somewhere far away but hopefully one day you will see me again," she tried to smile,

She handed me something and whispered into my ear,

"Don't forget me or your imagination,"

I looked up at her and she looked down at me, she stood up and left. I opened my clenched hand that was around the object she gave me. I looked at the small piece of silver and examined it closely. It seemed to be a bit of a necklace. Mother's necklace. It was Mother's favorite necklace that once I smashed a bit of it off when I was little and this was the piece.  
I heard someone coming up the stairs and quickly put the small piece of silver in my jewelry box. I jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Arianna? Are you awake?" asked a voice, I recognized it as my Father's voice.

I snored more loudly than usual pretending, but he knew I was just pretending so he walked up to my bed and sat on the end.

"I know you're pretending girl. Where is your mother?" he asked,

"Father, I really have no idea where she is," I said sternly

My Father smacked me as he did not like me being smart with him.

"Father!" I cried, "Why?"

My Father Walked out of my room sternly and closed my bedroom door. I cried as he smacked me so hard it left a mark on my leg where he slapped me. It wasn't as bad as the cane but still bad. I stopped crying and walked outside my room and downstairs to the kitchen. Father was sitting drinking some coffee, he spotted me and gestured to the cupboard.

"You make your own breakfast now," He said trying to stay calm.

I knew from that moment Mother wasn't coming back for she always made me breakfast even if she was gone for that moment there would be my bowl of porridge waiting for me still. She wasn't ever coming back, never. I walked to the cupboard and took out the ingredients to make my porridge. I eventually finished and sat down at the table. My Father looked up at me.

"Where's mine?"

"I didn't make you any because…"

"Because why?"

"Father please,"

"Just make me some bloody breakfast,"

"Why don't you make your own like you usually do?" I screamed,

I knew I did the wrong thing by saying that and he stole my porridge and told me to go make another for myself. Father was a serious man but Mother always said that he didn't used to be, he was only like that because of college. I walked over to my Father with a new bowl of porridge and placed it down at my seat. He grabbed my hand.

"We shall pray now," he said sternly

I nodded. All I wanted to say was my own prayer but I couldn't disrupt his.

"Lord, we thank you for this food and for the great night I had with Charlotte. I pray she gets pregnant soon and we can start over with a perfect child unlike Arianna, Amen." He said

I didn't say anything but I looked at him. I knew he loved me but it was hard to believe. I mumbled my own prayer for I hated my Father's one and ate.


	2. The perfect child

**Chapter 2: The perfect child**

Father wouldn't let me leave after breakfast as he said 'we needed to talk'. I thought this might be something good but of course I was wrong.

"Now as you heard me say in my prayer before, I mentioned the perfect child. We are going to try to be that child ok? Good well, no more speaking of your Mother. We will now call Charlotte, Mother. Actually no. You will do what every other child does. You will refer to me as Sir and your new Mother as ma'am." He sternly requested

"But Sir, the other children still call their parents Mother and Father sometimes," I said

"But they usually say Sir and ma'am" He said, "anyway, you will go to the same college I went to when you finish school. It will help you get a useful career and be smart. Your room will no longer be colorful but you will lose all toys and have books only. Things that will make you a smarter and more focused woman. Never will you disturb your Mother or I, we will be doing more important things. You will not speak unless spoken to. You will get smacked every time you disobey a rule. You will no longer go visit your friends for we are going to find you new and more sensible ones. You can never walk home alone again. You will walk home with a servant or drive home with your Mother or I. You will follow these rules and the others on the wall or you will be punished. Understand?" He said

"Yes Fath- I mean, Sir" I said,

I looked at the list on the wall. There was too many. Then I saw Charlotte walking over my Mother and I's hill. She eventually came and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Hazel, It is your dear Miss. Yaxley here!" she said in a pretty voice.

"Charlotte," he smiled, he opened the door and French kissed her until they were soon on the ground.

"Arianna, darling." Charlotte said.

"Morning Char – I mean ma'am" I said

"Now has Your Father said anything to you yet?" Charlotte asked

"Yes, ma'am" I spoke quietly

"Good, Well I have a lot more things to say. Instead of saying them though, I will put them up here with the others," Charlotte gestured to the other rules.

I nodded

Charlotte patted me on the head and turned away.

"Baby!" She smiled at Father and kissed him so passionately, I swear they didn't breathe.

I waited until I was dismissed but of course that never happened. I stood starting at the floor. Suddenly the sound of moaning and deep breathing stopped and Charlotte addressed me.

"Arianna," She said

"Yes ma'am"

"I expect you to find a man exactly like your Father at college. Bring him home after or even in a holiday and show him to us. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am" I clearly said

"No doing anything naughty until we have approved him."

I wasn't intending to do anything at all! It is unnatural and against the law. It simply brings shame upon your family. I hated the idea and didn't realize I didn't answer her.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes ma'am"

"You didn't answer me when I told you to. Baby I need a cane or a large stick to strike with."

"Charlotte we don't have one remember." My Father said.

"Well get one." Charlotte spoke in an evil tone.

"I won't do it again ma'am I promise." I said

"I hope not." She said

"Baby I need to ask you something, in private without that little Brat hearing." Father said

"Go away" Charlotte said to me and after she mouthed the word _Bitch _at me.

My father also shoed me away then he knelt down on his knees and proposed. I could hear squealing all through the house. That was it. She was my new Mother. No it could not be. I soon heard a door slam and noises coming from Father's room. I knew what they were doing. I went into my room and started to pack some things away for my Father said to. I found myself holding my Mother's necklace and crying.

"Oh Mother, Why?" I asked myself.

I hid my necklace in my pillowcase and hoped Father or Charlotte wouldn't find it. I looked at the list on the wall again and saw some more rules put on by Charlotte.


	3. Friends

**Chapter 3: Friends**

I followed each rule step by step. I finished almost everything but one rule.

"Mmm baby!" I heard Charlotte say.

I left the house, with a servant as that was a rule, and headed over the mountain. I crossed the creek and followed the long twisted road. I arrived at a house. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"FIONA! CAN YOU GET THAT!?"

"MOTHER I AM TRYING TO PRACTICE MY VIOLIN!"

"I DON'T CARE SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR AND SOMEONE NEEDS TO GET IT!"

"NO MOTHER! GET THE TWINS TO GET IT!"

"FINE! YOU ARE SO DIFFICULT! SOMETIMES! BOBBY! TIMMY! GET THE DOOR!"

There was no more shouting just bangs and clangs coming from inside. Then the door opened.

"Arianna!" The twins said as they ran to me and almost knocked me over with a hug.

"Hey guys" I smiled

"Um, why are you here?" They asked

"I am here to see Fiona" I said

"Oh ok. FIONA!" They shouted

"WHAT?!" Fiona shouted as she ran to the door.

"Arianna's here," Bobby said

"She wants to see you" Timmy smiled,

"Bye!" They both said as they ran off through the house.

I watched them run off and then turned to Fiona,

"Morning" I tried to smile

"Good morning Arianna, How are you?" She said

"I am very, very bad, my dear friend. My Mother left this morning and now my Father has made a whole lot of rules and he proposed to Charlotte." I said

"Rules like what?" Fiona asked me,

"There's one rule where I have to walk everywhere with a servant and…other ones." I said

"So why are you here?" She asked

I didn't want to say.

"Let me guess. To get away from everything." She smiled

She gestured inside and I walked in. Everything was knocked over and messed up like usual but I didn't care. I was happy to get away from everything. The servant I brought with me also came in but did not intrude on my time with Fiona. I looked around her house.

"Want anything to eat or drink?" She asked

"No thank you Fiona" I tried not to cry.

We talked but not for long.

"Oh Fiona, I would do anything to keep you but I can't" I cried

Fiona was very confused.

"Arianna what is all this about?" She asked me

"Fiona one of the rules was to find new friends and lose the old ones!"

"But…"

"Fiona I would do anything but I cannot." I cried.

I saw tears falling from her eyes. Slowly. She was trying so hard not to cry, I could see but it was impossible. We had both been friends ever since I could remember. I remember though the first time we met.

She had just moved into the neighborhood and didn't know anyone. Mother insisted to make them a cake or something to give to them and get to know them better. Mother and I baked a cake and headed over. We got there and saw that they were a small family with just a Mother, Father and one young 2 year old girl like me. We became friends with the family and we were very close. The young girl and I grew up together pretty much. Soon the Mother had twins and we supported her as she had trouble raising twins. The twins were trouble makers and very hard to control. I became friends with the twins as well. They said I was like part of their family. I really like their family but now I have to lose them.

It was horrible. I gave Fiona a hug.

"I should probably tell my Mother that your Mother has left and that so are you." Fiona cried.

"I guess you should," I cried

Fiona left the room trying to wipe away her tears. I heard mumbling then Fiona's Mother's voice,

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

She came running to me and hugged me so hard. I cried even more.

"Excuse my language girls but…that lying filthy weasel! Bloody Charlotte just goes around acting pretty and not caring a bit about Arianna!" she shouted.

"Mother?!" Fiona shouted.

"Ladies I must leave now before I get punished for being out to long" I said

The two women came and gave me a hug along with the twins.

"Goodbye, dearest Arianna" Fiona cried

Everyone else waved and cried, even the twins. I walked home slowly with my servant. I was ten and my life was already at its worse.


End file.
